So-called LED modules (LED: light-emitting diode; an LED module includes, for example, at least one semiconductor light-emitting element and, for example, at least one further functional element, for example an electronic, optical or mechanical component) are known as luminous bodies. In the case of such LED modules having a socket which is adapted thereto (for example, for mounting in a luminaire), there can be a plurality of variants. In particular, variants for different grid voltages are possible. Since the electronics system used on the luminous body or module must be configured for a defined input voltage, the modules and sockets are protected by means of coding elements against accidental interchange. A module of one variant thus fits only into a corresponding associated socket and not into a socket of another variant.
For different input voltages as operating modes which are different from one another, different LED modules having respectively adapted electronics systems are used. Each LED module may include a specific fixed coding element which enables the module to be inserted into only that socket which also ensures an appropriate voltage supply. Thus, the LED module can only be operated with the appropriate voltage.
It is known to provide an LED module with an electronics system which is suitable for a multiplicity of different input voltages. Said LED module can be used without a coding element in sockets with different voltage supplies.
In this connection, it is disadvantageous that the LED module has an elaborate and expensive electronics system in order to be able to suitably convert different grid voltages. By way of example, different converters (step-up converters, step-down converters, etc.) are required to this end in order to suitably supply the LED module on the basis of an unknown grid voltage. An electronics system such as this is relatively expensive and often requires installation space which is often not present in the LED modules or which is required for other purposes, for example for cooling means.